I Turn To You
by Ms. Veronica
Summary: After the love of your life is gone, who will you be able to turn to now?
1. Prologue

Turn To You Prologue

There were lights, A terrible scream, and Millions of tears.

I ran onto the street and looked at the corpse, lying on the ground. I gasped as I recognized the beautiful face, and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. He crawled over to his body and stroked it, lightly. It was cold. Absolutely cold. I felt two arms wrap around me, but I broke out of the grip and ran back to his body. Then I was lifted again, but this time I couldn't escape his grip.

I watched them put his body in a bag then load him onto a gurney. I was passed to someone else, and I just leaned into them not caring who it was. I just wanted to be held. I wanted to be held by _him_. But that would never happen again.

The person stroked my hair softly as he supported me along with his body. I heard a crack in the tune, and I looked up to see him, crying staring out into the street. He then looked down at me, and we embraced each other, knowing we couldn't handle this alone.

We made it back to the hotel. I walked into my room and instantly felt the tears filling my eyes. I glanced to the closet, knowing _his_ clothes were there. I then glanced at the bed. It wasn't made which was typical _him_. I crawled into the bed and clutched the pillow close to my body.

I could smell _him_, feel _him. _I was hoping this was all a dream so when I wake up, I could wake up to his smiling face. But I knew it wasn't. _He_ was really gone, and it was all my fault.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate some reviews. This isn't my first story, it's just the first one I've posted on here. I have others on youtube under y account (jemixjemi) but I like this one better I guess so i hope you like it. I promise the next one will definitely be longer :)**


	2. Five Months Earlier

Turn To You Part One

We sat in the back of the bus laughing at Ella's short attention span. "Ella, what does the bird that just flew pass the windows have to do with learning how to ride a bike?" Caitlyn asked, grabbing a bottle of water. "Nothing, it's so much better than the bike story though." She said. "Not really." She took a seat next to me. "So are you excited?" She asked. "Excited about what?" I knew what she was talking about, but I just wanted to hear her say it aloud. "Excited about heading back to Camp Rock and seeing a little famous pop star." She nudged me. "How can I not be excited, it's been a couple of months since I've seen him in person."

I smiled as I remembered what happened when we last saw each other.

"_Mitchie!" He yelled, jumping off the tour bus. "Shane!" I yelled back. I giggled as he picked me up, twirling me around in his arms. "Oh wow! No hello to us? I feel so loved." I heard a voice from behind him. "What's up, Black?" I looked behind Shane. "Nothing much, Torres." He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug._

"_A little help guys!" We all turned around to see Jason trying to pull all of their bags out of the bus. "Jase, you do know we're staying here for one night right?" Nate yelled."What? That's not enough time for me and Mitchie to build a bird house." He yelled. "Maybe another time, Jase!" He frowned then carried the other bags back up into the bus._

_Nate turned back to me. "So are you coming to the concert tonight?" I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." I said. "Good, I've gotta ask you something tonight." I looked at him weirdly, but he just winked at me. "Hey guys! We gotta go to sound check!" Shane yelled. Nate looked back at me. "See you tonight." _

_I was in the front row moving to the guys singing Feelin' Alive. I caught Nate staring at me throughout the whole concert. I rushed back stage as they walked off. Backstage pass baby! I found them dripping in sweat. "You guys were great!" I said. "Thanks!" They aid in unison. "Hey Mitch! Let me go shower than we can go take a walk okay?" I nodded at Nate then waited for him to walk away before I interrogated the other boys._

"_Do any of you know what Nate's gonna ask me tonight?" They both shook their head, but when Shane's nose twitched I knew he was lying. "Shane, I know you know." I started walking closer to him. "I don't know." It twitched again. "Your nose is twitching, tell me." He sighed. "I can't. I promised I wouldn't." _

_Why would ate make him promise not to tell? What was he gonna ask me? A few moments later Nate came back. "You ready?" I nodded, and we walked out. We were walking down the street. "So you wanted to ask me something?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Uh yeah…" He started looking around. "Go on and ask me." Why was he nervous all of a sudden? "Um well I r-really like you-" He started. "I really like you to Nate!" I wasn't really getting the whole point of this walk now._

"_But not in a brotherly way." I looked at him confused. "Like a boyfriend and girlfriend way?" He nodded. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He looked down, staring at his shoes. Well, that was unexpected. I mean I never really thought of Nate in a non-brotherly way but now that I look at him, he is cute. Plus he's really sweet. "Yes." He looked up at me. "What?"_

"_I wanna be your girlfriend." His face broke out in a huge smile as he pulled me into a hug._

"Mitchie, we're here!" Caitlyn yelled. I snapped out of my trance then looked out the window and smiled. The outdoors was one of the many places I loved. It wasn't my favorite place with all the bugs, but it felt nice to be at one with nature. I waited for the other people to get off the bus then Caitlyn, Ella, and I crawled off.

The camp seemed a lot more crowded this year than last. Probably because of a whole bunch of people from my school came. Only because someone famous was coming. And of course that famous someone was my boyfriend and the rest of the band. The three of us walked over to our cabin and looked at the other two beds that were already taken.

"Ella?" We turned to see Peggy standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Peggy!" Ella ran over and hugged her. Ella and Peggy were inseparable last year. She basically forgot about us the whole time which wasn't necessarily bad on our part. "Hey Mitchie, Caitlyn." Feel the awkwardness in the room.

Then we heard steps coming from behind us. We turned around to see Queen of bitchiness herself, Tess Tyler. "Tyler." Caitlyn said. "Gellar." They never really liked each other and last year it kind of reached its peak when Caitlyn tried to drown Tess. She pushed pass us and made her way to her bed. "You're staying here?" Caitlyn asked. "Duh!"

Then we heard millions of screams from outside. All of us ran out to see a crowd forming around a limo. "Looks like your boyfriend's here." Caitlyn whispered. We all made our ways towards the crowd.


	3. Just Friends

I Turn To You Part Two

We pushed our way through the crowd, seeing the door of the limo open. Then the

most famous boy band, Connect Three stepped out. All of the girls' screams

reverberated throughout the whole camp. Jason stepped out first, followed by Shane,

But the next action confused me, the driver closed the door. Caitlyn and I exchanged a

look, and before I knew it, I felt myself pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me, sorry." I said to one girl. She shot me a dirty look before turning back to

her friend. I finally made it to the front where the guys were signing autographs, and I

spotted Shane first. "Shane!" He looked my way and smiled. He finished signing the

autograph then walked over to me. "Hey Mitch!" He pulled me into a hug, and I sighed,

Imagining myself in someone else's arms. "Hey Shay." He pulled away and smiled at

me. "So, how've you been?" "Good, uh where's Nate?" He looked down and started

playing with his fingers. He knows where Nate is. "Shane, where is he?" He looked at

Me then sighed. "He's-" An annoying voice interrupted him from behind me. "Shaney!"

I looked down as I felt myself being pushed back by Tess. I looked at Shane, and he

Gave me a 'sorry' look before I turned away. I walked back to Caitlyn who was waiting

where the crowd of girls used to be. "So where's Nate?" I shrugged and looked back at

Shane and Tess talking. "I don't know, but Shane was about to tell me until Tess ruined

it. Caitlyn nodded, understanding. "Yeah, Tess ruins a lot of things. Anyways, we

should probably go help your mom in the kitchen like we promised." I nodded and

followed Caitlyn back to the kitchen. "Mom! We're back!" She came from the pantry

holding a bag of tortilla chips. "Good, can you give me a hand with this?" Caitlyn and I

took the bag from her and placed it on the counter. "So tonight we're having chips with

salsa?" I asked, looking at the dozens of ingredients on the counter. "I'm also making

tacos." I nodded "So what do you want us to do?" "Could you start making the salsa for

me?" She called from the pantry. "Okay!" Caitlyn and I started on dicing the vegetables.

"So have you told your parents about Nate?" I scoffed. "Yeah, like I'll tell my dad. He'll

freak, and my mom would be 'all my little girl's got her first boyfriend.' And I can't handle

that therefore they don't know about Nate." Caitlyn chuckled, and I looked at her.

"What?" "Nate's your first boyfriend?" I nodded. "Yeah why?" She shook her head. "It's

nothing." I put my knife down and put my hands on my hips." Nothing my butt. Why is

that so bad that Nate was my first boyfriend?" She shook her head again. "It's nothing

bad." I gave her a look. "Fine, I just thought that you and Shane would have like given

being a couple a chance before you and Nate did." Why would she think that? "Shane

and I are just friends." "I know that. It just seemed logical by you guys chemistry. Can

we just drop this topic?" "Fine." I returned back to dicing, but I still couldn't get why

Caitlyn would think that. Shane and I are just friends. I'm with Nate, and I'm happy.

**Hiya! Reviews would be appreciated! Also go check out my other stroies on youtube under jemixjemi! Buh bye!**


End file.
